The Five Horsemen
by AmazingEvie113
Summary: Set one year after Now You See Me, The four horsemen are brought back together, but this time four will become five. Jack/OC
1. The Lovers

The Five Horsemen

J. Daniel Atlas was sitting in his old rundown apartment, reading the times. Danny always asked himself why he, the great Daniel Atlas, one of the four horsemen, who had robbed an armed truck, performed inception on a French man to make him fly to Vegas based on random suggestions, made his think he robbed 3.2 million Euros from an French bank from Las Vegas, completely cleared out Arthur Tressler's bank account, fake a death that could have killed anyone on the bridge if the slightest thing went wrong, and finally burst into fake money as he jumped off a building… was still living in a cramp apartment with no Wi-Fi. He would go out and get some new things for the apartment, but then he would be spotted and Dylan had told all four of them to wait until further instructions, and not to be recognised. Well he had to go out at one point the food was fast running out even with only one person to feed.

Just then the doorbell rang; this confused Danny as no one actually knew he lived there and he added ordered anything. Hell the only thing he ever ordered was pizza and he had to phone in under the name of Liam Williams and he left a note on the door with "Please knock and leave pizza outside door, money in envelope, keep the change."

Danny kicked over his chair and waded his way through lots of old pizza boxes and playing cards. He eventually reached the door. He looked through the peephole in his door, but no one was there. He opened the door wide and looked around; it was only when he looked down that he saw the small piece of paper at his feet. Danny couldn't have been more wrong, it wasn't a piece of paper…..it was a tarot card. The lovers. He turned over the card to see the eye symbol and the ever same date, time and place was on it. Then it hit him, it was two years since the four horsemen came to be. He had been in that cramped little flat for almost a year. Wow time flies when you're almost dying of boredom.

"Dylan," Danny thought "You've done it again."


	2. The Hermit

Merritt McKinney had it slightly easier than the other horsemen. If anyone was to recognise him, then he could just hypnotize then into forgetting his face. He had done it a number of times in the past year. He was going another one of his shows, but he had to be very careful about who he chose as he had to read their body language to choose someone who had either never heard of or couldn't remember the Four Horsemen.

"You, come over here," he said pointing to a woman in a blue velvet shirt.

The woman, who was walking her dog, stopped and looked at Merritt.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Yes you, now come over here."

The woman made her way over to stand beside Merritt, they were in the middle of central park, and Dylan had told then all to stay in New York until further instructions. I think everyone kind of got the impression that Dylan had forgotten about them, but Merritt didn't mind he loved New York. I think the only person who didn't have to start their lives from scratch was Jack because he was from New York, he had family and friends there so he could just crash at his sister's until Dylan got back in touch.

"My name is Patrick Newton and I am the next big mentalist." He said to the woman putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Really I feel like I've seen you somewhere before," the woman questioned.

Merritt flinched. It was a good thing this woman wasn't a mentalist.

"Probably not, I'm probably thinking of that guy from the four horsemen, what was his name…McTearney?"

"McKinney, Merritt McKinney yeah you could say he was a kind of inspiration to me." Merritt said relaxing.

"Well go on, Mr Newton tell me about myself."

"Your name is a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i,j,k" Flinch.

"K, Katie, Katherine, Kathy, Kacey." Flinch

"Kacey and your husband's name is Donny, Dave, David." Flinch

"Your children's names are Sophie and Anthony," Merritt finally finished.

"Ok how did you do that, you're psychic?" Kacey asked.

"Nope, I just pay attention," Merritt said before continuing. "You love pizza but you are very picky about what's on it, you don't get along well with your mother, you have been married for 11, no 12 years and your favourite colour is green."

"Holy crap, that's amazing, you could make a fortune doing this."

"No, I don't do this for a living, just a hobby." Merritt said.

"Well, let me give you something," Kacey said reaching for her purse.

A wide grin broke across Merritt's face, this was always his plan just impress them, turn on the guilt trip, and then the money is practically falling into your hands.

"Oh, that's odd," Kacey exclaimed "I didn't put this in here."

What Kacey pulled out of her purse then surprised Merritt even more. A tarot card. Not just any tarot card. The Hermit tarot card. He plucked the card out of Kacey's hand and examined in. Sure enough, there on the back was the eye symbol and the address to the apartment where he had meet Danny, Henley and Jack.

"Can I keep this?" He asked Kacey.

"Sure whatever, it's no use to me."

"Thanks and consider this my payment." Merritt said.

Kacey smiled before turning and walking slowly off, whereas Merritt grimaced before turning and bolting toward the main street.


	3. The High Priestess

Henley Reeves was driving along the main street in the same black wig she had worn when they had staged Jack's death, when she could have sworn she saw Merritt running down the street as if he was a five year old chasing an ice cream truck. She turned on her radio to take her mind off it. How long would she, Danny, Merritt and Jack have to stay in hiding, keep ducking the law at every turn?

"Thaddeus Bradley was released from prison today after spending his sentence in jail for mass bank robbery and first degree thievery," the radio rang loud and clear.

"Bradley still claims to have been framed by the legendary magicians, the four horsemen, he also claims that FBI agent Dylan Rhodes was in cahoots with the horsemen, the location of Rhodes and the horsemen is unknown at this moment in time. The one year anniversary of the death of horseman Jack Wilder will take place in two weeks"

Henley couldn't help but smile to herself. Only she, the other horsemen and Dylan knew that Jack was alive and well. Dylan had said that the world would get a big shock when our next show came. If it ever came. Henley turned off the radio. The thought of Thaddeus Bradley out of jail and ready to expose them didn't help her nerves. She parked the car and put on her heavy sunglasses so no one could see her eyes. She stepped out of the car, shut the door, locked the car and walked toward the dollar store.

When she walked in the first thing that caught her eye was that a picture of the four horsemen was on the man television set suspended from the ceiling.

"Keep calm Henley," she told herself "They won't recognise you if you just keep your head down."

She walked looking as confident as she could without looking full of herself. The sound was off so probably no one would pay it any attention. She walked over to the food stand and picked up a bottle of water and a packet of mints and made her way to the checkout. As she feared the woman had her eyes glued to the TV set.

"Some people those horsemen," she said without turning round.

Henley began to panic inside; she managed to collect herself before answering.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I went to their second show," the woman exclaimed "I was given a free ticket by a man who didn't want to go. They saved my life. I was in so much debt, I was about to be thrown out of my house, my baby was so tiny he wouldn't have survived. All because of Tressler insurance. The four horsemen are great people, I would love to say thank you to them," she finished.

Henley felt delight rush through her. What they did actually helped this woman and lots others who needed that money more than Arthur Tressler. Henley took off her sunglasses and got the money out of her purse for the water and mints.

"You're welcome," she said before walking out leaving the woman stunned and a little puzzled.

She walked toward the car and saw something stuck to between the windshield wiper and the windshield. It was too small to be a parking ticket and too big to be some random drunk guys phone number. It was a tarot card. Henley pulled it from the windshield and examined it. It was the High Priestess, and sure enough on the back were the eye symbol and the instructions.

Delight rushed through Henley. The Four Horsemen were back in business. Little did she know this time it would be the Five Horsemen.


	4. Death

"Jack Wilder you are going to be the death of me," Sarah Wilder exclaimed as she practically kicked in the door of the house she shared with her brother, arms buried under a million shopping bags.

"Why is that so? Darling sister," Jack said in a monotone voice, not removing his eyes from the TV screen.

"I finished shopping for your list of demands," Sarah replied, "When suddenly a bombard of people, knocked me flying and didn't even care because they were questioning me, about you."

"And what did you say?" Jack asked.

"What do you care? He's dead."

"Why did they want to know anyway?"

Sarah said nothing; she just grabbed the remote from the arm of the sofa and changed the channel.

"More evidence has surfaced, regarding the death of horseman Jack Wilder," the news anchor said. "His sister Sarah Wilder was seen out shopping for a lot of men's items of clothing, we asked Sarah what she was doing buying clothing for the late horsemen."

The screen moved to a clip of Sarah looking very angry, trying to gather herself as she had clearly been rammed into.

"What can you tell us about Jack Wilder?" the interviewer asked Sarah.

"What do you care? He's dead." Sarah spat at the interviewer.

The screen moved back to the news anchor.

"Clearly Miss Wilder, is distressed and upset and the fact that almost a year will have gone by since her brother died, we encourage Miss Wilder if she is watching to seek help, it will be best for her safety."

Sarah pressed the power button on the remote and the screen went black.

"Well?" Sarah turned on her brother.

"Relax, once Dylan contacts us again, the world will see I'm alive and people won't think you're a psychopath."

"Oh really, and when with that be Jack, next week, next month, next year, it's been almost a whole year Jack, maybe he's just forgotten about you." Sarah exploded.

Before Jack could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jack almost whispered.

He turned his back on his sister and strode toward the door. He realised that if he opened the door, whoever was there could recognise him, everybody thought Sarah lived alone, but he didn't care he was really angry with Sarah.

He opened the door. Nothing. He stepped outside, looked around but still nothing. As he turned around to go back into the house, he saw it, on the inside of the door, death. No he wasn't dying but the tarot card death, stuck to the door with a piece of tape.

"How could it have got there?" he asked himself, "I was standing here the whole time."

He pulled the card from the door, and turned it over, and sure enough there was the eye.

"Sarah!" he called into the house grinning wide like a Cheshire cat, "we're going to take a little road trip."

Not just to the apartment, not just to the other horsemen, but to the girl who would change his life.


End file.
